


Kagome at Hogwarts

by Speedykitten1643



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry/Kagome, Multi, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedykitten1643/pseuds/Speedykitten1643
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover. The pairing will be Harry/Kagome though there will be a slight bit of Draco/Kagome so it can make a competition for the characters. This is in the Harry Potter timeline so that means there may not be many of the characters from Inuyasha in this story. You'll have to read to see what the story will be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagome at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. All chapters will have parts from J.K. Rowling’s books in their storyline including the letter sent to every student.

It was June 24, 1980 and loud cries could be heard in Saint Mungo’s Hospital. A beautiful black haired woman with pain filled brown eyes and pale skin, which blend in with the hospital gown she was in, was the one that are letting out painful cries as nurse said, “Just remained calm Mrs. Taisho. Just keep taking deep breaths. The doctor will be here soon to help you through the birthing.” That’s right Mrs. Izayoi Taisho was at the hospital giving birth to her third child. Her eldest son, Sesshomaru Taisho, was by the hospital bed sitting in a chair and looking refine while her youngest son, Inuyasha Taisho, was sitting on the chair beside his older brother. Both brothers were looking at their mother with worry, though Sesshomaru was less expressive about it. Inuyasha was wondering what was wrong with his mother and where his father could be. Sesshomaru was 5 years old and 1 year older than his little brother. Which meant that Inuyasha was only 4 years old and he couldn’t understand what was going on but he knew that soon they will have another member added to the family because his parents told him they were. Right now their father was working at the Ministry of Magic as the Head Auror but Sesshomaru knew that their father will be there for the birth of their sibling. The Taisho’s were inu-demons, meaning dog demons, but they were also pure-blooded wizards and one from a long line of pure-blooded wizards.

 

Soon the doctor finally arrived and Touga Taisho came in right after him and rushed to his wife’s side and held her hand as the doctor said, “Alright Mrs. Taisho let’s help your young one come into the world.” After several hours of labor and many cries of pain from Izayoi the family soon heard the cries of the infant. The doctor then said, “Congratulations it’s a beautiful little girl.” He then had the umbilical cord cut and handed the newborn to the nurse and had her clean and wrap the baby into a pink blanket before the nurse handed the little baby girl to her mother. Izayoi smiled softly as she held her little girl close to her bosom while Touga lean close to look at his little princess. Touga was tall, about 6’3”, had long silver white hair, which his two sons inherited, beautiful golden eyes, again his sons inherited the same colored eyes, and he had single blue stripes on each of his cheeks and blue outline over his eyes. He was wearing an all white suit that he wore to his office that day, because he didn’t have the time to change out of them. When he smiled his canines, which seemed to be sharper then is natural, could be seen as Izayoi offered for him to hold his little daughter as he look at her. Touga gently took his daughter in his arms, being mindful of his very sharp claws at the end of his fingers; so that he wouldn’t accidently hurt her. “She is beautiful, just like her mother,” he said softly. At that moment their daughter opened her eyes and showed that they were a beautiful blue color. Touga looked at his two sons and asked them, “Would the two of you like to see your little sister?”

 

The two brothers instantly got off their chairs and went over to their father as he lowered his arms and showed the girl to her brothers. Sesshomaru, whose long silver hair, was in a braid so it will stay out of his eyes, couldn’t help but give a small smile as he reached out one of his fingers to his sister’s hand which she instantly wrapped her hand around. Sesshomaru was wearing a white t-shirt and white pants with red hexagons on the left shoulder of his shirt. He was being careful, as his sister held his finger, so that his claw wouldn’t hurt her as she gripped it. He had two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta coloring over his eyes. He was tall, for a 5 year old; he was about 3’9” while Inuyasha was only 2’3”. Inuyasha had reached for his sister’s other hand with one of his own clawed fingers, being gentle like his brother, while his eyes soften when her other hand also wrapped around his finger. His long silver hair was down and he had the same markings as his father did. The little girl looked at her two brothers with full out curiosity as their father smiled down at her. “What should her name be Izayoi,” he asked his wife. Izayoi looked at her daughter lovingly and said, “Her name shall be, Kagome, Kagome Taisho.” “A beautiful and fitting name for our beautiful daughter,” Touga said before he looked at his two sons and said, “You two are responsible at looking out for her alright.” The two boys nodded as they continued to smile at Kagome who gave a toothless grin of her own at her brothers.

 

About a month later on July 31, 1980 the Potter’s, some close friends of the Taisho’s, gave birth to a son that they named Harry James Potter. The Taisho’s had come to visit Lily Potter a few days later to see her son and to show their daughter to her. “Hey there Lily,” Izayoi said as she entered her friends hospital room. Lily looked up from feeding her son to smile at Izayoi and said, “Hello Izayoi it’s so good to see you as well as you Touga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.” The three males nodded their head and shook hands with James Potter. “You’ve all come to meet Harry haven’t you,” James said. Izayoi smiled and nodded at him before she moved closer to Lily with Kagome in her arms. “Yes, but we also wanted you two to meet Kagome,” she said before she lowered her arms to show Kagome to James and Lily. The two smiled softly as they looked at the beautiful girl while James said, “I’m sure the two of them will become great friends as they get older.” Both sets of parents nodded their head in agreement while the two brothers looked between them and then at each other before they shrugged their shoulders and decided to not to try to understand adults. They moved closer to look at Harry and saw that he looked a lot like James, except for when he opened his eyes and showed that he had the same eyes as his mother.

 

**_1 Year Later October 31, 1981_ **

The Taisho’s were out to celebrate with all the other witches and wizards for the defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, though his defeat is a complete mystery to the wizarding world. Izayoi wondered what happened to Harry, because she had heard that the young boy was somehow able to survive the attack. Kagome was glance around with wide and wet blue eyes. Even though the young girl was only a year old she is somehow was able to understand what has happened and she is really upset about it. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were also upset about the loss of the Potter’s. The two boys have known them for a while and had love spending time with them and now they knew they won’t be able to spend time with them again and that they may not see Harry for a long time if at all. Touga was holding Izayoi close while she cried against his chest in her grief of the lost of two dear friends. Touga remained strong for his family as they gave into their grief as well as enjoyed the celebrations of the defeat of the Dark Lord. As they walked by many wizards and witches they heard bits and pieces of their conversation. One group of wizards was saying, “Did you hear that You-Know-Who was defeated by the Potter’s son Harry? It’s unknown how the one year old was able to defeat the Dark Lord but it’s sad that he lost his parents. Do you know where the poor boy will live?” Another answered the first wizard by saying, “I don’t know where Harry is going to live but where ever he is living he will be well known throughout the wizarding world by all the families that are wizards or witches.”

 

Touga sighed softly while Izayoi continued to cry for the lost of Harry’s parents and of the worry she had for the boy. She knew that Lily had some remaining family members but Lily didn’t speak much about them except that her sister didn’t want to have anything to do with her. She surely hoped that Harry wasn’t taking to that unloving sister of her friend but she knew that the chances were high that he had been taken to them. Izayoi began to calm down with her tears as the day came closer to an end. She then looked at her one year old daughter and whispered softly to her, “Kagome, I hope when you are able to see Harry again, as I’m sure you will that you will become his friend. He will need a good friend like you after all he has lost.” Touga heard her words and nodded his head in agreement as he gently touched his daughter’s head while his two sons walked beside them.

 

Meanwhile, a cat was on Privet Drive sitting down on a brick wall and was reading a map. She glance up when she heard the sound of a door opened she looked up and at the house with the number 4 on it. Out came a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He has thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck, and small beady wet eyes that looked blue and mean. The man looked at the cat as she looked back at him before he just shook his head and got into his car to head for work. The cat looked up at the sky to see the many owls flying around during the day, which was odd for all the people living on Privet Drive since owls are hardly ever seen, especially during the day time. The cat watch as the man’s car left the street and looked up at the sign to see if she was really on the right area. Later on that day, around 5 or 6 o’clock the man came back, though he looked like he was thinking about something. The cat continued to watch the man as he entered the house and waited once again while she continued to watch the house. Soon all of the house lights were out as everyone on Privet Drive went to bed that night. Around midnight the cat look down the street as a figure began to walk down the street and when the figure stepped into the light of the lamps on the street it showed that it was a man with a long silver-white beard and a pointed sliver blue hat on his head of long silver-white hair with a silver blue robe. He reached into his robe and pulled out, what looked like a silver lighter. He clicked the lighter and the nearest lamp’s light went out. After twelve more clicks all of the lamps were out. The man glance at the cat and he seemed to have a twinkle in his blue eyes as he smiled at the cat and said, “I should’ve known you would be here Professor McGonagall.” The cat looked at the man before it jumps off the wall and change into her human form. “Is it true, Albus, what they have been saying,” she asked. “I’m afraid so the good and the bad,” Albus Dumbledore said. “And the boy,” Professor McGonagall asked. “Hagrid is on his way on bringing him here,” Albus said. “You think that it’s wise to leave the responsibility of this on Hagrid,” McGonagall said. “Minerva, I would trust Hagrid with my life,” Dumbledore said. 

 

Soon the two of them heard the sound of a motorcycle but there weren’t any headlights on the street so they looked up and saw that a flying motorcycle was heading their way. Once it landed a very large man got off the huge bike while holding a small bundle in his arms. The bundle held the 1 year old boy, Harry, in them. “Good even Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid said. “Any trouble on the way here Hagrid,” Dumbledore ask. “No trouble at all sir, the little tyke fell asleep as we flew over Bristol,” Hagrid said. Dumbledore smiled as he gently took Harry out of Hagrid’s arms and began to walk to the house that the man had entered earlier. “You sure you want to leave the boy here Albus. I’ve been watching them all day and their worst set of muggles there ever were. They really are…” McGonagall said but Albus interrupted her by saying, “The only family he has left.” “This boy will be famous in our world. Everyone will know his name,” McGonagall said. “Precisely which is why he be better off being raised from all of that,” Albus said before he gently set the baby on the doorstep and left a letter with him. “Good luck, Harry Potter,” Albus said before the two professors left. Hagrid got back on the bike to take it back while McGonagall changed into her cat form and left. Albus took out his Put-Outer and click it which caused 12 balls of light to come out of it and return to the lamps they came from. Albus then seem to disappear into thin air as he walked down the street. Young Harry moved in his sleep and placed his little hand over the letter not knowing how famous he is and not hearing when his Aunt Petuna Dursley screamed upon seeing the baby on her doorstep as she set out the empty milk cartons outside.

 

**_7 Years Later With the Taisho Family June 23, 1988_ **

The now 8 year old Kagome was walking with her family as her two brothers seem to grow excited. They had come to London and were heading to the Pub that was called ‘The Leaky Cauldron.’ The one of her two brothers that were really excited was Inuyasha that Touga had to get on to him several times to settle down but Kagome could see the smile on her father’s face as he spoke. Inuyasha had just got his letter from Hogwarts. She could remember what it said since Inuyasha kept reading on and on about it. It went like this:

****_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
  
Dear Mr. Taisho,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

Not even her other brother, Sesshomaru, had been going on and on about the letter like Inuyasha was when he first got it and he was only 2 years older than Inuyasha. But Kagome knew that she will be just as excited when she is able to go to Hogwarts as well. She learned, when her older brother went to Hogwarts that he was put in the Slytherin which had surprised her parents and her but they accepted it because they knew that no matter which house Sesshomaru was in that he will still be the same Sesshomaru they love. “Settle down little brother it’s nothing all that exciting since we all knew that we will eventually be going to Hogwarts,” Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice that he only uses for Inuyasha. He never uses that kind of voice when he speaks to Kagome or to his parents. He saves that kind of voice for Inuyasha. “Oh shut up Fluffy,” Inuyasha said which caused Sesshomaru to glare at Inuyasha. He hates being called that nickname, especially from Inuyasha. But he doesn’t mind it when Kagome calls him that. Speaking of his little sister she had released their mother’s hand and was now holding tightly onto his. Sesshomaru looked down at his sister and his normally emotionless gold eyes soften and as he smiled at her. He loves his sister dearly and will do almost anything for her. Sure there was a 5 years difference between them but that didn’t matter to him.

 

Inuyasha gave a jealous look when he saw that Kagome was holding their older brother’s hand. He always gets jealous when his brother hogs all of Kagome’s attention for himself. Sure Kagome loves them both equally, but he gets jealous every time she decides to hold Sesshomaru’s hand instead of his. “Sesshy I can’t wait to be able to go to Hogwarts with you and Inuyasha,” Kagome said softly as she smiled up at her oldest brother. Sesshomaru smiled and gave his sister’s hand a slightly squeeze as he said, “Don’t worry Kagome the day will be here before you know it and soon you will be at Hogwarts with us.” Soon after they were going through ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ and were outside the back staring at a brick wall. Touga got out his wand and tapped the brick wall three times. Soon the bricks moved back creating an opening to allow the family through. They entered the wall and the brick wall became solid again. There was a sign that said, ‘Welcome to Diagon Alley.’ Inuyasha forgot about his jealousy of his brother being closer to Kagome then he was as he looked around excitedly. Sure this is the second time he has been on Diagon Alley but it was still exciting to see. “Mother where should we go first,” he asked. Izayoi smiled softly as she looked at the list that came with Inuyasha’s letter that tells what they needed to get for him. The list said:

****_UNIFORM_  
First-year students will require:  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS 

“We’ll go to ‘Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions’ to get your robes first Inuyasha and get some new ones for your brother since he has out grew the ones he had already,” Izayoi said as she looked at the shop she had mention. The family entered the story and Madam Malkin knew, when she saw them that they were here for their Hogwarts robes. “It’s great to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Taisho. Another one of yours heading to Hogwarts,” she said. “Yes, our youngest son Inuyasha is going and he is in need of some robes. Sesshomaru is in need of some new ones as well,” Izayoi said. Madam Malkin nodded and directed the boys to the fitting rooms while she said, “I’ll get right onto that.” Touga looked as Kagome let go of her brother’s hand and went back to grab his. “Princess you want to go with me to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank so we can get the money needed to pay for the things your brothers need,” he asked. Kagome looked up at her father with an adoring look before she nodded her head. Touga smiled and told Izayoi where he and Kagome was going before they left the store and headed further down the street to the largest building that was the bank. They entered the building and Kagome looked around at all of the goblins that run the bank as her father went to a goblin that was free. Once he got the goblin’s attention he said, “I would like to get to my vault so I can get some money out of it.” The goblin nodded and called for another goblin to take Touga and Kagome to the family vault.

 

They soon left the bank with a bag full of money and headed back to the shop where they left the others. They saw that they had come back just in time since Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were at the registered to pay for the robes. Touga moved and paid the price of the robes for his two boys and the four of them left the shop. They then went to the book shop that is called 'Flourish and Blotts' to get the boys books needed. For Inuyasha he got ‘The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)’ by Miranda Goshawk, ‘A History of Magic’ by Bathilda Bagshot, ‘Magical Theory’ by Adalbert Waffling, ‘A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration’ by Emeric Switch, ‘One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi’ by Phyllida Spore, ‘Magical Drafts and Potions’ by Arsenius Jigger, ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ by Newt Scamander, and ‘The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection’ by Quentin Trimble. Sesshomaru also got his second year books. After they got the books needed they went to the other stores to get Inuyasha the rest of his items before they headed for 'Ollivanders Wand Shop' so that Inuyasha could get his wand. When they entered the shop, at first, they didn’t see any sign of the owner but then they heard an elderly voice, “Well I was expecting to see you soon Inuyasha. Hello Sesshomaru, Blackthorn wood, 11 ½ inches, dragon heartstring. Also, hello little Kagome Mr. and Mrs. Taisho, how are you doing this day.” He smiled at Kagome he gave a shy smile back as he added, “I’m sure you’ll be in here soon to get your own wand. Well now Inuyasha which will be your wand arm.” “That will be my right sir,” Inuyasha said. Ollivander nodded and took out the measuring tape and had it measure Inuyasha’s arm and all other places as he got several boxes off the shelves and set them down before Inuyasha and had the tape measure to stop. “Now let’s begin looking for your wand. Here yew wood, 9 inches, unicorn’s tail hair. Give it a wave.” Inuyasha did so but it caused the nearby vase to explode. Ollivander quickly snatch it out of his hand and said, “Nope here try this one, vine wood, 10 inches, dragon heartstring.” Before Inuyasha gave it a wave though Ollivander snatch it and handed another, “Cherry wood, 11 inches, thestral tail hair, unyielding.” When Inuyasha took this wand a warm glow surrounded him. Ollivander smiled and said “That will be 10 Galleon’s please. And Little Kagome I’ll be seeing you in three more years.” Kagome nodded and smiled while Touga paid for Inuyasha’s wand and the family left.

 

“Inuyasha would you like to get a pet while we are here and Kagome what would you like for your birthday,” Izayoi asked. Inuyasha nodded and headed to the store with the sign over it saying 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' with a sign under it saying ‘We sell a variety of breeds, including Screech, Barn, Tawny, Brown, and Snowy.’ Touga followed his son while Sesshomaru and Izayoi stayed outside and looked at Kagome as she thought of what she would like to have. “How about a pet of my own momma,” she said softly. Izayoi and Sesshomaru smiled at this and nodded. They then waited until Touga came out with Inuyasha holding a cage that held a light grey eagle owl. Izayoi smiled and when Touga was in hearing range she said, “Kagome said she would like a pet of her own for her birthday dear so we were planning on heading to 'Magical Menagerie." Touga smiled upong hearing this and nodded as they made it to a shop with it's sign saying 'Magical Menagerie' and went inside. They then let Kagome look around the shop until her eyes landed on a cream colored cat that had black on her paws, black ears, and a black diamond on her forehead. But what really was strange about the cat is that it had two tails with black lines at the tips of it and the cat was looking at Kagome with intelligent red eyes. “Momma, Papa can I get her,” Kagome called. Touga and Izayoi went over to where their daughter was while their sons looked around the menagerie. When they saw the little kitten and saw that she was really unique looking they decided that she will be a wonderful pet for Kagome. “Sure sweetie,” Izayoi said while Touga smiled and went to find out the price for the kitten. After a bit the family left the store and went to get something to eat before they decided to leave Diagon Alley and head home.

 

**_3 Years Later June 24, 1990_ **

Kagome woke up with the sun shining in her eyes and excitement in her heart. Today was her 11th birthday and she was really excited. The kitten she had gotten 3 years ago, who she named Kirara, was sleeping on the pillow beside Kagome’s head but when Kagome moved to sit up the kitten opened her eyes to look at her mistress and seemed to be smiling at her before she nuzzled Kagome and purred. “Today is the day I turn 11 Kirara. I’m so excited I can’t wait to see what the day will turn out to be like,” Kagome said as she got up and got dress for the day. Kirara gave a soft meow before she jump off the bed and left the room with Kagome as they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where she heard the sounds of her mother cooking. Kirara ran off to see Inuyasha as Kagome went to the kitchen. They had house-elves to do this as well but they have the day off today. Kagome entered the kitchen and saw that her mother was indeed the one in the kitchen like she thought. “Good morning mom,” she said smiling. Izayoi turned and gave her daughter a smile and said, “Good morning sweetie and Happy Birthday.” Kagome gave a bright smile and moved to sit in her spot at the table while Sesshomaru entered the room. This past three years her wonderful older brother had grown even taller than he was 3 years ago. Now he was about 6’2” tall and he still had his cold demure unless he was with her. “Happy Birthday Kagome,” Sesshomaru said smiling at her as he walk past her and gave her a soft hug before he moved to sit in his spot at the table for breakfast. Inuyasha came rushing in the room, as if something was chasing him, which there was. Kirara, who looked really mad, had transformed into a bigger version of herself and she was chasing him.

 

“Inuyasha what did you do to Kirara this time,” Izayoi said. The family wasn’t surprise to see the transformation of Kirara because they had seen it once before not to long after Kagome got her. Inuyasha had been pulling on her tails and she grew so angry that she transformed into her big form and chase Inuyasha up a tree. She forced him to stay in that tree for the whole day until their father got him down. Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome saw that Kirara had white paint all over her. “Mom Inuyasha covered Kirara in white paint,” Kagome said. “Really little brother I would think you had learned your lesson last time you missed with the neko-demon,” Sesshomaru said shaking his head. Izayoi also shook her head and said, “Apologize at once young man.” Inuyasha shook his head no. “If you don’t apologize I’m going to let your father know and have him deal with you,” she threatened. This caused Inuyasha to quickly apologize to Kirara while Izayoi promised the cat that she will give her a good bath after they all eat. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw the upset in her blue eyes. “I’m sorry I miss with Kirara again Kagome and Happy Birthday,” he said as he gave his sister a hug, which she slightly return since she was still upset with him for missing with her cat again. Though their mother was cooking the food the three of them could see that she was using magic to wash the dishes as she cooked the food. “Mom where is Dad,” Kagome asked curiously. Izayoi turned to look at her daughter and said, “He said he had to work overtime sweetie but he promise he will make it up to you when he gets home.”

Kagome gave a sad sigh but nodded her head and watch as her mother made everyone their plates of eggs, bacon, biscuits, and gravy. She gave Kirara a bowl of cream and sat down at the table before the four of them began to eat their food. Halfway through the meal they heard tapping on the kitchen window which caused four heads to look up and see three owls at the kitchen window. Sesshomaru got up and open the window to let the three owls inside. One flew to Inuyasha, one flew to Kagome, and the remaining one stayed near Sesshomaru. “It appears our new book list is in now mother,” he said as he took the letter from the owl while the other two got theirs. The three owls then flew back out the window and out of sight of the Taisho’s. Kagome excitedly opened her letter and smile big when she got the same letter her brother had 3 years ago. She looked at her mother who smiled back at her but said, “Alright now finish eating and we’ll plan on when we will go to Diagon Alley to get the supplies.” The three siblings nodded and went back to eating their food though Kagome was eating hers pretty quickly because of her excitement. “Slow down Kagome,” Izayoi said softly as she chuckled. Kagome did so but the excitement could still be seen in her eyes. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked over at their sister and smiled. They couldn’t believe they could love their sister anymore than they already did but every day she does something to have them love her all the more and they knew that she will enjoy going to Hogwarts. But both brothers wondered which house she will be in. Sesshomaru is in the Slytherin house, though he acts different then the young wizards and witches in that house, and Inuyasha is in the Gryffindor house so they wondered if their sister will end up in one of their houses or in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

 

**_Privet Drive the Day Before: June 23, 1990_ **

Harry was in his cupboard sleeping. He was soon woken up by his Aunt Petuna banging on the cupboard door ordering him to wake up. Harry did so and got out of his cupboard room before he followed the sound of dishes clanging in the kitchen. When he entered the room he saw all the gifts on the table and remembered that today was his cousin Dudley’s birthday today. It looked like Dudley got a new computer and a dirt bike, though Harry wondered what he will do with the dirt bike since he obviously doesn’t like to exercise. The day went on and Harry seemed to be having a good day as well. First, he didn’t have to go to Mrs. Figg because she had broken her leg so Harry didn’t have to go stay with her. Then, he was able to get an ice cream because the lady at the shop thought he should have one. Finally, he was at the zoo with his cousin and a friend of his cousin’s and was he the ‘House of Reptile.’ Harry enjoyed looking at the creatures but a Boa constrictor caught his attention when Dudley was pressing his face up against the glass. But the snake was sleeping and no matter how loud Dudley bangs on the glass it wouldn’t move. When Dudley decided to just continue on Harry apologize to the snake for the way his cousin acted and the snake wink at Harry. Dudley, who had noticed that the snake was moving, pushed Harry out of the way and press against the glass once again. When Harry glared at his cousin the glass vanished and the snake slithered out. It then turned to Harry and said, _Thanksss Amigo._ Which had Harry’s eyes to widen but he said, “No problem.” The snake the slithered away while saying, _Brazil here I come._ When the Dursley’s got home Vernon blamed Harry for what happened and locked him into the cupboard saying that he will go without anything to eat.

 

**_Same Day: June 24, 1990_ **

Vernon told Harry to get the mail which Harry did and as he looked through the mail he came across and envelope that had his name on it. Curious Harry just gave the postcard and the bill that came with the envelope and was ready to open it to see what it says since no one ever writes to him. Dudley pointed this out and Vernon grabbed it saying, “Who would write to you?” When he glanced at the envelope the color drained from his face while he called Petuna to his side. When she looked at the envelope her face went paler then it was before and both glance at Harry. Later that day Vernon had come into the cupboard and said, “Harry your aunt and I have been talking and we realized that you gave gotten a little too big for this cupboard so how about you move your things to Dudley’s second room.” Harry was surprise to hear this and asked for his letter but Uncle Vernon told him to not to worry about that and just go ahead and move to the room. Harry sighed and did so though Dudley pulled quiet a temper tantrum when that happened.

 

Back with the Taisho’s it was now late afternoon and Touga still hasn’t come home. Kagome was growing upset about her father not being there on her birthday but she tried to distract herself by going outside with Kirara and went to the garden in the back that was filled with flowers. She smiled as she saw her favorite flowers, lilies, which were in all kinds of beautiful colors. She sighed softly and sat down near the flowers while Kirara looked at her mistress with concern. “I wonder what is taking Dad so long to come home. I hope he is alright,” Kagome said softly as she gently petted Kirara. As she petted the neko demon her thoughts turned to the dream she had earlier that morning, before she woke up. She was dreaming of two adults and a young baby boy. The adults were male and female and Kagome worked on remembering the details she saw in her dream. The male had black messy hair and wore glasses over brown eyes while the female had long light brown hair and green eyes. Kagome wondered who these two adults were and why were they in her dream. Her thoughts then turned to the boy. He looked like he was a one year old and he had the male’s looks but the female’s eyes. She then saw that she was the same age as the boy in her dream and that they were playing together and having a great time. Kagome tried to put names to the images of the three people but she couldn’t at that moment. “Was that really just a dream or was it a memory, because it felt so real when I had it. Like it really happened when I was younger,” she said softly to herself. She kept thinking about it until she heard the sound of a car pulling in the driveway and heard her father’s voice. Kagome smiled and decided to put that memory back for now and to just enjoy the rest of her birthday with her family since her father was finally home.

 

Kagome stood back up and began running back to the house with Kirara right on her heels. When she saw her father she called out to him, “Dad, your home. Why are you so late at coming back home?” She then jumped into her father’s opened arms while he said, “I’m sorry sweetie but I had a lot going on. There were several uses of dark magic around muggles and I had to go catch the perpetrator and before you ask yeah I caught the culprit and he is now being put in the wizard jail for his crimes.” Touga smiled softly at his little princess and hugged her tightly while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered the room. “Dad, guess what. I got my Hogwarts letter today,” Kagome said cheerfully which caused Touga to smile once again. “I knew you would sweetheart,” he said. “Sadly we won’t be able to get your supplies until next month because I have to go on a business trip to Japan to check on the dark magic being used there as well as deal with some demons that are getting out of hand,” he added. Kagome lost her smile and grew upset at hearing these words, which Touga caught and said, “Don’t worry Princess hopefully it won’t take me too long to straighten this mess up, but for now how about we go to the zoo and see the animals for your birthday.” Kagome cheered up instantly upon hearing that and struggled to get out of her father’s arms so she could go to her room and get ready for the trip. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave their father a hug and smiled as they watch their sister rush off before they went to do the same.

 

**_July 27, 1990_ **

Harry was trying to think of a way to be able to get one of those letters that is address to him. He has noticed that the letter just keeps coming whether it’s in the eggs that were cook for breakfast in the morning or through the door. So far Uncle Vernon had block off the mail slot and block under the door. Harry knew that there was something important about that letter but he can’t think of a way to get one before his uncle gets them and burns them in the fireplace.

 

**_July 30, 1990_ **

Uncle Vernon has told the family to get into the car saying, “We are going to go somewhere far away where they can’t find us.” Harry wondered who this ‘they’ were but knew he couldn’t do anything but listen to his uncle and pack in the car. Uncle Vernon made several stops to get out of the car and look around before he shook his head, got back in the car, and drove further away. Finally, he stopped for the final time and left the family for a while, inside the car, and only return about an hour later with a smile and holding a couple of packages. He then told everyone to get out of the car and told them that he found the best place for them. He then led them to a boat port and had a man take them to a creaky old house on a rocky cliff in the middle of the ocean. Aunt Petuna found some ratty old blankets for them all to sleep in after they ate some chips and a banana. The four of them then settled in for the night.

With the Taisho’s an owl went to Izayoi and was holding a letter. When Izayoi saw this she took the letter and looked at the familiar hand writing before she opened the letter and read it.

**_Dear Izayoi,_ **

**_I believe you will be glad to hear that your friend Lily’s son will receive his letter soon and that he will be heading to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. I believe your daughter Kagome has also receive hers as well so I thought you should know that if you want the two of them to meet again that maybe while you are doing shopping for the school equipment for your children that you would like them to run into each other there. Also, if you wish, you may have young Harry stay with you all until the start of this year’s term._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Albus Dumbledore_ **

When Izayoi finished reading the letter she smiled softly and glance at her daughter, who was out in the garden, and then glance at Touga. “Well dear how about we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I have a feeling that will be the best time to go there to get Sesshomaru’s, Inuyasha’s, and Kagome’s school supplies,” she said. “Sure Izayoi but why tomorrow,” Touga asked curiously. Izayoi smiled and handed the letter to Touga to have him read it. When the Auror got done reading the letter he glanced back up at his wife and smiled, “Ah, I see now. Yes, tomorrow will be the perfect time to go to Diagon Alley.” And with that the two parents glance outside to look at their daughter while Izayoi says, “I wonder if she will remember him at all since it’s been 10 years since they last saw each other. They were both still babies really before that horrible day happened.” “I’m sure somewhere deep inside their hearts both of them remember each other. It will just take time for them to realize it,” Touga said while he put an arm around Izayoi’s waist. 

 

**_July 31, 1990 (Midnight)_ **

“Happy Birthday Harry,” Harry whispered softly to himself as he glanced at Dudley’s watch. At that moment there was a loud banging on the door of the house which caused Harry to sit up fully and look over at the door curiously. Another knock sounded but Harry stayed rooted to the spot and glance over at Dudley seeing that his cousin was still asleep. Another bang sounded on the door but this time the door broke open and came loose on its hinges. Dudley sat up quickly at that sound and glance at the opening with wide eyes. There at the entrance was a really tall man with a bushy beard and a shaggy mane of hair with smiling brown eyes. “Sorry ‘bout that,” the man said before he step into the room and pick the door up and place it back in place just as Vernon, welding a gun, and Petuna came down the stairs. At that moment several things went by quickly as the man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, shut Vernon up, tied the gun into a knot, and had started a fire in the fireplace after he said hello to Harry. Harry moved to sit down beside of Hagrid and asked who he was. “I’m Hagrid, Keeper of keys and gamekeeper at Hogwarts. ‘Course you would know all about Hogwarts,” Hagrid said. “Sorry, but no I don’t,” Harry said embarrassingly. “You haven’ blimey Harry have you ev’r wonder how you parent’s learn it all?” Hagrid said shock. “Learn what?” Harry asked confuse Hagrid glance at the Dursley’s and glared at them as he said, “Does he know nothing about where he came from or who he is.” Harry felt insulted and corrected Hagrid by saying he knew things like math and such. “I’m not talking about that I’m talking about you being a wizard,” Hagrid said. “A wizard? How can I be a wizard?” Harry asked. “Because your parent’s were and I’m sure you will make a good wizard once you are trained up a little,” Hagrid said. Then there was an argument going on between Vernon and Hagrid as the gamekeeper got onto the Dursley’s about not telling Harry who he really was and saying that Lily and James Potter were killed in a car crash. He then corrected Harry on the death of his parents and even told him how he was famous because he survived being killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort.

 

After a while Hagrid led Harry away from the ‘House on the Rock’ after letting Harry finally read his letter. He then took Harry to London so he could gather his supplies for the school year as well as his wand. He lead Harry to ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ and had a few words which cause the witches and wizards to realize who Hagrid brought and Harry shook hands with several of them before Hagrid lead the way to the back of the pub and tapped the brick that was third from the left and had the wall open up which Harry watch with wide and excited eyes. They went to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' so that Harry could get his school uniform right after they went to Gringotts to get some of Harry’s money that his parents had left him.

 

**_Before Harry and Hagrid Entered Madam Malkin’s_ **

Kagome, with her mother Izayoi, entered Madam Malkin’s so that Kagome could get her school uniform. They had just entered Diagon Alley only a few minutes ago with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Touga who went to 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank' to get some gold from their vault. While Kagome was getting fitted for her schools uniform a boy with pale skin and platinum blond hair entered the store with his mother who spoke with Madam Malkin while the boy moved to stand on the stool for his own fitting. Kagome was getting fitted now so she knew she will be leaving soon but she gave a curious look to the boy beside her. The boy looked over at Kagome and caught her glancing at him. He smirks and said, “Well, hello there. Are you getting ready to go to Hogwarts?” He sounded polite enough so Kagome said with a small smile, “Yes, I am.” “Which house do you hope to enter,” the boy asked, “I hope I end in Slytherin but then again my whole family has been in Slytherin so I know I will be in that house.” “I’m not sure which house I hope to be in. My two brothers are in different houses so there is no telling where I end up in,” Kagome said softly. “Hmm, that sounds quiet interesting,” he said and smiled at Kagome but before he could say anything else Kagome was finish being fitted for her uniform so she stepped down and went with her mother to pay for her robes. Right when they left the store is when Hagrid and Harry entered.

 

Hagrid told Harry that he has to go do something and that he will meet him over at the 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' so that they could get Harry’s birthday present. Harry had nodded and had moved to get fitted for his robes where he met the same boy that Kagome had only just met earlier and had a few words with him before he left the shop, after paying for his robes, and headed over to the 'Potage's Cauldron Shop' to buy his cauldron and then to the other stores to buy his books and potion supplies before he headed over to the Emporium. Kagome had done the same and was in the Emporium now looking at the Owls and trying to decide which one she would like to have. She glance up when she heard the door open, her mother had let her go on her own since she knew Kagome will be safe and said that she will meet her at Ollivanders to get her wand later and had handed the money Kagome will need to get her owl. But when she glance up her eyes widen and she gave a surprise gasp when she saw a giant man and a boy with messy black hair enter the store. She knew the giant man because of the description her to brothers gave her but the boy also looked familiar to her somehow but she couldn’t place him. She shook her head and went over to the two of them. “Excuse me but are you Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts,” Kagome asked as she tilted her head back to look at his face. Hagrid look down at the little one that was speaking to him. “Yes, I am. But how do you no’ me? What’s yo’r name?” Hagrid ask. Harry was looking at the girl with confuse eyes. The girl looked familiar to him as well but like Kagome he couldn’t place her.

 

Kagome smiled again as she said, “My name is Kagome Taisho and my two brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, told me about you.” Hagrid gave a huge grin as he heard those names and said, “so yo’r the little sister the two of them hav’ be’n telling me about. You finally old enough to go to school now?” “Yes I am,” Kagome said cheerfully. Hagrid looked at Kagome and then looked at Harry and said, “Harry this will be one of your fellow classmates at the school. I heard from her brothers that she is sweet and I can see now that they were correct. Kagome are you here to get you an owl?” “Yes, I am,” Kagome said but her eyes were on Harry as she looked into his familiar green eyes before she smiled at him and held out her hand to shake his with which Harry did so and gave her a smile of his own while he look deep into her familiar blue eyes. _Where have I seen her before? She looks so familiar yet I can’t figure out how or why_ was what Harry was thinking. When their hands touch, however, there was a slight shock go through both of them that was also familiar to both of them. Hagrid look at the two of them and knew that the two of them will become friends. He has heard about the Taisho’s and how, before Harry’s parents were killed, Harry and Kagome always had play dates that their parents arrange. He was sure that after a while the memories will come back to them, no matter how deeply buried they were.

 

Harry and Kagome stayed together since that meeting through the rest of their shopping. Harry got a snowy owl that he named Hedwig while Kagome got a beautiful silver screech owl that she named Miroku. She picked the owl because he kept gently taking her hair in his beak and gently pull on it to get her full attention and take it from the other owls. Since he was affectionate Kagome knew that he will be great to have around. The two of them, with Hagrid, headed to Ollivanders since all the two of them needed to get where their wands. Kagome’s family was there waiting for her. She saw that her parent’s eyes widen when they saw Hagrid and then looked at Harry. “Hello, there Hagrid,” Touga said smiling. Hagrid smiled as well and nodded at the two children before him. Izayoi knelt down to Harry’s level and gave a bright smile. When Harry looked into her brown eyes he saw that they were filled with unshed tears. He didn’t understand it until Izayoi said, “Harry, it’s so good to see you again. You look so much like your father but you have Lily’s eyes.” “You knew my parents?” Harry asked. “Yes, Touga and I were close friends of theirs. We didn’t know what had happened to you until Dumbledore told us where you were. We wish you had been brought to us but we didn’t question it. I see you met your childhood friend again,” Izayoi said. This surprise both Harry and Kagome and caused them to look at each other while recognized entered their eyes when they finally remembered why the two of them looked familiar to each other.

 

There were a few more words said while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said hello to Harry. Harry received some very happy news when he learned that he would be allowed to stay with Kagome and her family for the remaining of the summer. The group went into Ollivanders, finally, so the two newest students could get their wands. “Well, I’ve been expecting to see you in here Harry Potter and it’s very good to see you as well little Kagome. Here to get your wands I see,” Ollivander said giving the two children a smile while the two of them nodded. “How about we do you first Harry,” he said before he took down some wands and handed them to Harry. Harry tried several wands and was beginning to worry that he won’t find a match. Ollivander just grew excited the longer it took to find Harry’s wand while he said, “Tricky customer huh. Hmm, I wonder.” He went to the back of the store and grabbed another box and brought it to Harry and offered it to him. When Harry took this wand warmth surrounded him. “Curious, very curious,” Ollivander said. “Um, what do you mean by curious,” Harry and Kagome asked at the same time. “I remember every wand I ever sold her Mr. Potter and Ms. Taisho and it seems that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather and that one’s brother is the one that gave you that scar. Your wand is 11” and made out of Holly Wood with the Phoenix feather as its core. Now young Miss Taisho let’s see what your wand will be,” Ollivander said smiling at her.

Kagome’s wand took about as long as Harry’s did to find until Ollivander went to the back of his store, with an excited skip in his step, and came back to the front with a box. “This is a unique wand Kagome. It was made from the accent tree known as the ‘Goshinboku’ and it has the core of a dog demon’s fur. It’s an unusual combination but I’m sure it’s the perfect wand for you my dear,” Ollivander said before handing the wand to Kagome. When Kagome gave it a wave gold sparks appeared at the tip of the wand. It was 10 ½” long and Ollivander smiled as he saw the gold sparks. “The wand chooses the witch and the wizard so I hope you use them well you two,” He said and asked for the money for each wand. Harry paid for his while Touga paid for Kagome’s. “Well, Hagrid we’ll take Harry from here okay. Albus said that young Harry could stay with us for the rest of the summer,” Touga said taking Hagrid’s hand and shaking it. Hagrid smiled and looked at Kagome and Harry and said, “Alright then I’ll see the two of you at the school on September 1st. Take care now.” He then waved and left Diagon Alley while the Taisho’s and Harry went the other way so they could go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: Sorry it's been a while since I've worked on this story. Soon I'll have the next chapter up so don't worry. I hope everyone that has read this first chapter hasn't given up on reading it. Also I've noticed a few mistakes I made when I first put this up so I have fix them. If you like you can reread it but not much has change. Expect the next chapter soon.


End file.
